1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a remote instruction system and a remote instruction method.
2. Related Art
In a remote conference system, various instructions have to be given to a real object side from a remote side. As an example of the remote instruction system where an instruction can be given from the remote side to the real object side, there is known a technique of projecting an annotation image determined on a remote terminal on the basis of a captured image onto a target object from a projector on the real object side, while the target object existent on the real world side is being captured by a camcorder and such captured image being transmitted to the remote terminal.